


NSFW Alphabet - Aldo Raine

by warmommy



Series: Basterds NSFW Alphabet [3]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!





	NSFW Alphabet - Aldo Raine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

 

  


A/N: Finally! This has been long-promised, but I have had so many writing projects that I love! I love Aldo implicitly, though, and there are just not enough people appreciating him and his cock, so let’s do this. We are getting image. heavy.

**Bonus to get us started: Actual footage from your wedding night:**

  


 

* * *

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

  


Suuuper lazy and also cuddling. After all the quickies and lack of privacy throughout the entire goddamn war, it is high fucking time that he has the opportunity to just lie there with the woman he loves. It’s good to get to stay right where he is on top of you and listen to your heartbeat slow down again. He’ll fall asleep there, all peaceful and happy.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His hands. You taught him to appreciate them in a new way and now he loves the tactile pleasure of his admittedly rough fingertips and callused palms moving up and down your body. It’s also a damn good visual, and a bit of a power trip, because  _his hands_ are on  _your body._  Goddamn.

As for your body, oh my god, your ass. It’s your ass. It’s definitely your ass. He once said he’d love to just bite down on it and pray for lockjaw. I mean, sure, he loves every little bit of you, but if we’re being completely honest here ASS.

  


C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

For many reasons, which he has discussed with you on multiple occasions, to keep you convinced, Aldo much, much,  _much_ prefers his cum inside your body. One, he had to wait  _years_  before he could do that at all, because he does not consider all those condoms in North Africa and Europe to be the same thing. Two, sure, call it a fetish if you want to, it turns him on just to think about. Three, and this is the part most carefully talked about, he wants children. He feels like, in all his time before the Army and the OSS, he considered marrying and having kids and all that jazz to be something for later, and then there was all that death and gore and he realised he’s getting up in the years. He’s ready for it, and the idea of getting you pregnant drives him wild. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  


Okay, so it was wrong to get involved, so to speak, with someone in his command. Morally. And legally. That alone was a dirty secret you both kept until you just couldn’t be assed anymore, and then Smitty walked in on you and that pretty much collapsed and no one cared. No, the actual dirty secret regarding all that is that, from the  _second_  he saw you next to Hirschberg in that line-up, he wanted you and you alone, and the concept of you being in his command made him want it  _more._ **A lot more.** Just hearing you call him by rank could get him hard.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  


[Originally posted by we-reactive](http://tmblr.co/Zur8dc2TcbOn4)

Oh, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes, he knows what he’s doing. Whereas you were a young virgin, he was  **not** , and he got to teach you everything you know. He loves that.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  


This exactly.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Nope. He ain’t.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

I mean, he's a slave to appearances.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

  


Well, you’re the only one for him. He’s never believed in that before. Can there be a thing more intimate than making him realise what’s important in life? Even during the times when it’s rough, he’s emotionally present. He’s even good at doing romantic little things like throwing flower petals around. You’re his goddamn wife.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Yep. There was an intricate code language that was unspoken in France for when a guy was going to go off and  _did not need to be disturbed_. He practically invented and developed it all on his own, because the pretty one in his outfit got him hard just by calling him lieutenant, what the shit else was he supposed to do?

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Well, he likes it when you run your fingers through his hair and pull it, you already knew about the ‘Lieutenant’ thing and the ‘getting you pregnant’ thing, but there’s one he  _never_  brought up until you were married and he was confident it wouldn’t dissolve the relationship. Things were starting to heat up one night and he asked you, very quietly, his hands under your shirt, if you’d call him ‘Daddy’. In fact, you’re the only one he ever asked for that, and when you not only agreed, but got into it, he felt accepted. And horny.

  


L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Home. The bedroom, in particular. You had semi-public sex outside for years, so it’s completely lost any appeal. Your home is isolated in the middle of nowhere, Tennessee, and you don’t have any little ones running around just yet, so everything is totally private, and he loves it. He has an actual, proper bed and all the time in the world to be with you in it, so he takes advantage of that.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Sometimes, cheesy as it may sound, it’s when he looks at you and feels the full weight of how much he loves you and knows that you love him. Sometimes it’s that overwhelming. Normally, though, like a lot of men, it’s physical stuff, visual things. Walking behind you up the stairs, watching your ass. Things like that. He’s a simple guy.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He most certainly, absolutely  **will not** hurt you, humiliate you, or share you. He’s so averse to the idea that he won’t even be particularly rough with you. He’s never had a problem with it with previous sexual partners, but he can’t hurt his baby. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

There is nothing, nothing at all, quite like the excitement he feels whenever you unzip his pants and get on your knees. The visual enough is such a rush. Halfway through, though, usually, no matter how gorgeous and plump your lips look around his dick, he wants to be inside his wife. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can take his time now, and usually does, but there’s always going to be occasions where he’s growling and grunting against your skin and he just  _has_  to take you hard (well, relatively) and fast. 

  


Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

No! At least not until there’s a baby. There was more than plenty of that all over the goddamn European Theatre. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Well, yes and no. He’s old enough and experienced enough to know what he likes and wants, but also acutely aware that he’s the only man you’ve ever been with. He does not want to risk your comfort, but does want to help you discover yourself sexually (and also not regret tying yourself down to him).

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

It depends on a couple different factors. Once or twice, usually, and he gives it all he’s got. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Nah, it’s the forties, and probably not, even if they were commonplace. However, he would be exceptionally turned on by you using them. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Well, some. It’s always fun to see the excitement build in your eyes, to watch your body arch in response to his touch, but he’s also a little impatient on most days. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Not loud, but awfully vocal. He will sing your fucking praises all night long. He can’t help trying to tell you what you feel like, even though it’s damn near impossible to put to words. He gets even more talkative when you call him Lieutenant or Daddy, wanting to reinforce that by telling you what a good soldier and/or girl you are, how good you look underneath him, that he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Aldo Raine has a jealousy problem and a possessive problem. In the early days of the Basterds, even before he’d ever so much as flirted with you, hearing one of the boys say something untoward about you just set him off, and seeing you flirt with any of them was worse. It never really got better, even (or especially even) after you were his. Finding out that you were a virgin only exacerbated things, because, although he will never admit it because it just isn’t like him, being your first and then your only makes him feel on top of the goddamn world. He wants that to be his forever, or he will die trying.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He makes your jaw hurt.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He’s older, but that doesn’t matter. He wants you just as bad as he always did, and any time he gets to rush up the stairs with you, he does. There’s nothing like feeling wanted, and all.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He couldn’t sleep for shit until he got you. He still can’t go to sleep before you, because there’s some part of him that’s afraid of you being alone, even in that way. He’s always awake until he hears your breathing slow and your heart rate fall, and then he’ll curl up with his hand on your breast or ass and conks out.


End file.
